This invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to a releasable, locking socket connector.
Socket wrenches are known to the art. Generally, a socket wrench set has a number of interchangeable sockets that can be attached to a drive head which is integrally connected to a drive handle. The sockets are cylindrical in shape and have a square opening at one end for the attachment to the socket drive head and a round, internally faceted workpiece engaging orifice at the other end. Typically, the workpiece is a nut or a bolt. The sizes of the workpiece engaging orifices differ among the various interchangeable sockets so that the user can change sockets depending upon the size of the nut or bolt. For example, the socket can range from 1/4 inch to one inch or more.
Generally speaking, the drive, as connected to a handle, has a square drive. The square drive engages the square opening in the socket. Further, prior art square drives generally are secured within the socket by a tight friction fit or be a spring-biased detent ball which engages an indentation on the inside of the square opening. Since the square socket is of a predetermined dimension, i.e. quarter inch, half inch, one inch, etc., it can only accommodate one size of socket In my co-pending application Ser. No. 08/398,691, I address this limitation by providing interchangeable sockets and drives that increase the versatility of a set of socket wrenches.
Prior designs, however, do not address another problem encountered by the user. That is, the conventional friction fit socket often does not adequately secure the socket onto the drive. A single detent means, such as a detent ball, may not hold the socket on the drive in some situations. This is particularly important where the drive is part of an extension piece since such extensions are generally less stable than a directly mounted socket. It would be advantageous to have a square drive or a square extension connector that employs a positive securing mechanism to hold the socket on the square drive.